In recent years, for mobile PCs (Personal Computer) and tablet PCs, reductions in size and thickness are being demanded. For keyboards attached thereto, reductions in size and thickness are being demanded along with achieving lighter, more compact main bodies.
While touch panels on which displays are touched and operated are in the mainstream, moving hands between a display and a keyboard during an operation impairs usability. For this reason and the like, touchpads attached to keyboards are still being demanded. The areas of keyboards are increasingly reduced, and along with this, disposition of touchpad functions is more important.
For example, in Patent Literature 1, there has been proposed such an input apparatus that a different input means can be operated on the same operation surface.